M-200/Histrocial
OLDER VERSION PLEASE DO NOT EDIT! M-200 Customization The M200 family is the best single-shot sniper rifle family available in Ghost Recon Online. As a result, training with the M200 original will result in the same critical hit chance as training with the M200 SV. You might look at the M200 SV and think "Wow, that's really expensive." and you are right. Poor Man's M200: M200 Original with Bipod, Flash Supressor The M200 SV is the "elite" single-shot sniper rifle, so it is strongly advised to buy the SV instead of the original. It is impossible to 1-hit kill some recons because they have Titan armor. This is because the M200 will deal out 114 damage BEFORE armor is accounted for. As a result, a M200 will only cause 98-99 damage on a Titan-armored recon. Uberdude9577 (talk) 02:40, February 11, 2013 (UTC)C/CUberdude9577 Tactics It is strongly advised to shoot recons first in a group of enemies before specialists or assaults because a M200 original will 1-hit kill most recons (not all, some have strong armor). Uberdude9577 (talk) 02:42, February 11, 2013 (UTC)C/C Uberdude9577 M-200 SD Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... M-200 SD Alpine Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Generally when sniping: - Sniping is all about positioning. Where you are determines who can see you, and who you can see. - Choose to either support your team by covering them or going for kills. If you're covering your team, you need to find a place where you have a wide-ish view of the battlefield, and gives you a good view of all the points of entry the enemy could use. Don't be anywhere obvious, and almost always go prone, as this increases your accuracy. It helps if you're above or in line with your enemy to minimize body surface area facing them, NEVER camp below a point of entry. Don't be looking for kills, track your teammates and look for potential threats and take 'em out. If you're going for kills, it helps to pair up with someone so you can watch eachothers backs. Don't go for a wide sweeping view, you need to pick a target, and find a good position to take ''that person ''out, don't try and find somewhere you can get alot of people, it's better to specialise a position for one or two targets rather than trying to take out a whole squad form one point. Most of the maps in GRO are pretty linear, ie there's really only one direction to go. So find a position that isn't directly in the middle of the map, because this is where most people are looking. Also don't hug the edges, because if you get caught or trapped it isn't gonna end well. It's best to find a good place with a minimal amont of spots where the enemy can spot you, and you need to be able to duck into alternative cover quickly if an enemy sees you from one direction. Other tips: - Once you target an enemy, look around for other enemies, and use this to determine where to position. Try and guess where he's going, because people are almost always going somewhere or doing something, rarely to people run around aimlessly. - Learn the maps. This is the best way to know where someone is going. If you know which corridors lead where, you can know where they are going and set up a shot before the target even enters the room. - I'll say it again, make sure you pick the target, then the position, not the other way around. Don't try and pick positions based on potential shots, pick a position based on where the target is. ---I don't claim to be a pro sniper but this is what I do. Hope you learned something and i'll see you on the battlefield :) IronValkyr (talk) 04:50, March 24, 2013 (UTC) M-200 SV Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics Veo's Input This, in my opinion, is the cream of the crop in the bolt-action tree. It handles differently than it's predecessor the Sentinel SV so it takes some time to adjust to how it feels. In my experience has slightly worse accuracy when trying to quick-scope running targets at long range. Don't look to get this gun if you still haven't reached a comfortable level with your headshots. You should train on the m24 or Sentinel class rifles and practice getting consistent with headshots before you upgrade or else you'll find yourself annoyed at the fact that you can't OHK (one-hit kill) with bodyshots any better than you did with the lower level bolt-action rifles. Once you have your m200 you'll have a clear upper hand counter-sniping. It is only rivaled by the MSR if you miss your first shot, as the MSR will beat you to the second shot. Good players will take advantage of this. Another feature you'll find attractive is the m200's ability to fire from the hip. I hipfire with the m200 to clear points by myself or to move up to the cap. It is extremely steady and can beat bringing out your pistol to push forward in some cases. Unfortunately, most of you reading this are most comfortable sniping from long range rather than combat sniping on the point - so this last pointer is null. M-200SV Night Hunter Customization This, gentlemans... Is the BEST and beautyest masterpiece of the bolt-action rifles. In my and many opinions the best sniper in the game, even better than SVD series. I wish I could put my hands in one of those... Equip it with 12x scope, flash supressor, extended magazine and enjoy the music from his sound wile my enemys shout with fear: "WATCH OUT SNIPER!!!" - (Sik6Sinner lvl30 recon) -- Sik6Sinner is fucking moron and doesn't know shit about m200 SR's. The NH is by far the worst of them and should never be used. it's embarassment to all the m200 series.